Lilly's notso Normal Adventure
by Silver-the-Umbreon
Summary: Lilly goes on her first adventure. Along with friends, rivals, and pokemon that don't like pokeballs, she goes on through the Veond region, and finds some interesting surprises. Please R&R!
1. Teron The Cyndaquil

**Stuff I Own, Disclaimer, What Ever You Call It:** No, I don't own pokemon. If I did the mystery dungeon specials would be continued and Eevee would be the ultimate pokemon. So on with the show!

**Chapter 1: Teron the Cyndaquil.**

The Veond Region. Filled with new pokemon, places to explore, and an adventure to see. In one town, was a girl ready to see that adventure. Her birthday was tomorrow morning, and she couldn't wait to become ten. Her mom kept on reminding her that traveling wasn't easy, how there was no warm home to stay in and how she would have to buy every thing. The girl had been saving her money since she was nine; she now had a good thousand dollars.

"Lilly!" The girl's mom called out, no response came from the girl's room.

"Lillyana!" Lilly's mom called yet again, still nothing.

"Lillyana Prestal!" Lilly's mom called her full name, she looked ready to run up stairs and drag her down.

"Uuuhg." Lilly said putting her face into her pillow. "What!?" She asked still zoned out.

"If you want to be a pokemon trainer then you better come down!" Lilly's mom said turning around to grab a present. Lilly was amazingly fast, when her mom turned towards the stairs holding some presents she saw Lilly trip down the stairs still wearing her pajamas, with a comb in her brown hair, and holding a toothbrush with her mouth. Luckily her mom planed this and on top of the presents where some cloths and a red ribbon.

"Thanks..." Lilly said after getting dressed. She wore a t-shirt that had a picture of a Ninetales on it, a pair of blue jeans, and had the ribbon wrapped around her arm.

"Now then, you should come and eat your last free meal." Her mom said still not wanting her to leave. After eating breakfast, she opened her presents, every year she got her age of presents, three when she was three four when she was four, but this time she saw eight.

"There are two missing mom." Lilly informed her.

"No. Two of them can't be wrapped." Her mom said.

"Can you tell me what they are?" Lilly asked thinking it was a complaint for leaving and a good-bye hug.

"One is letting you leave, and the other is the pokemon you're getting." She informed Lilly. Lilly didn't complain; she opened her gifts instead. At the end she got five pokeballs, a new backpack, a poketch, a cell phone, a jacket, two thousand dollars, a sleeping bag, and a pokedex. Before her mom could say anything, Lilly grabbed her bike that she got when she was nine and left to get her pokemon.

Lilly went to the only place to get pokemon, the pokemon lab. Once Lilly got there, four people where there, one with blue hair, one with green, one with brown, and one with red. In front of them were pokemon, the blue haired one had a proud Piplup, the green haired one had a cool Treecko, and the one with brown hair had an awesome Pikachu. For some reason the one with red hair didn't have a pokemon.

"Cyndaquil! Please come out, you need a trainer sooner or later." The one with red hair called out. Lilly was a little confused now. Before Lilly could ask what was going on, something tripped all four of them. Lilly looked to see a Cyndaquil charging towards her, she fell and saw that Cyndaquil did a lot of damage, Treecko was burnt, Pikachu was a little burnt and dazed, and the Piplup was just pain ticked off. The Cyndaquil ran out the door and Piplup fallowed.

After a minuet or two, Lilly got to know everyone's names, the one with green hair was Gally, the one with blue was Allyn, the brown was Sollyn, and red was Flin. Gally took care of the Treecko, Sollyn took care of Pikachu, Allyn went to find Piplup, and Flin went to find Cyndaquil. Lilly decided to help find Piplup and Cyndaquil. She stayed near the lab wile the other two went into the forest. Lilly walked around the building and found Piplup that must have lost to Cyndaquil, Piplup looked badly burnt and bruised. In front of her was Cyndaquil breathing heavily, Cyndaquil ran away towards the forest. Lilly took Piplup into the lab.

"I'm so sorry for this, Cyndaquil just wont come to rezone." Sollyn explained. "How bout ya take one of these pokemon, Pikachu's nice and Piplup's strong." But Lilly stopped listening, '_a pokemon with a fighting spirit and a heart of heat, that's my pokemon!' _Lilly thought to herself.

Her eyes turned from ocean blue to fire red. "I'm getting Cyndaquil, if it's the last thing I do!!!" Lilly stated. Before Sollyn could say a thing, Lilly already left. She ran towards the forest to find Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil didn't get very far; he was in a clearing. "Cyndaquil!" Lilly said, seeing the fire mouse growl at something.

"_Siiiinnnnda..."_ Cyndaquil started to charge an ember, _"quiiil!"_ Lilly saw that Cyndaquil was battling a Nidorino. Nidorino didn't look hurt by the Ember attack, he ran towards the Cyndaquil to use scratch attack. Lilly didn't think, she ran over to Cyndaquil and used her back to protect Cyndaquil. _"Sinda?"_ Cyndaquil was confused by the trainer's action; no one had ever tried to save him before. Nidorino used scratch on Lilly, lucky for her; Nidorino tore up her backpack so she didn't get hit.

"Cyndaquil, run!" Lilly commanded. Cyndaquil didn't listen; he jumped in front of Lilly instead. Lilly's eyes shined, _Cyndaquil, I knew you could be good._ Lilly thought to herself. Nidorino had backed up and was now going to attack again. Lilly knew they couldn't use just brute force to win. "Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!" Lilly commanded. Cyndaquil did as she said, for a moment Cyndaquil was breathing smoke. The black cloud formed around Nidorino, he was blind. "Now, use ember!" Lilly said. After Nidorino missed Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil used Ember. He was badly burned; he decided that it was a good time to run away. Lilly hugged Cyndaquil, he let her since he was just as amazed. After a minuet Cyndaquil squirmed out of her grip. Lilly started to gather the stuff from her torn up backpack. She was able to put her pokedex, pokeballs, and cell phone in her pockets. Lilly was fast running back. Cyndaquil took a ride on her head instead of trying to keep up.

"You're back!" Sollyn stated seeing Lilly.

"So is Cyndaquil." Lilly informed.

"Sorry about Cyndaquil. So which pokemon do you want?" Flin asked. She got up to grab Cyndaquil.

"I want Cyndaquil!" Lilly stated, dropping her sleeping bag to hold Cyndaquil. He hopped in her hands. He didn't like the cold, fire proof, gloves Flin had on.

"WHAT!?" They all asked, thinking about how troublesome Cyndaquil was.

Sollyn shrugged her shoulders. "Flin, you heard her."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Flin said. She pulled out Cyndaquil's pokeball. Cyndaquil quickly got out of Lilly's way. Flin tossed the empty ball to Lilly. Lilly would have tackled Flin if she hadn't.

"YES!!!" Lilly exclaimed hugging the empty ball. Lilly was hopping around like a hyperactive Azurill. Cyndaquil tripped her to make her stop. "Uuum, do you have a backpack that I could have?" Lilly asked realizing her backpack was still shredded.

"Yes, most trainers don't have backpacks. So we always have one." Sollyn said giggling slightly. Sollyn went to get a backpack.

"Come." Flin commanded. Lilly followed with out question, Cyndaquil close behind. "Try this on." Flin said showing her a bracelet. The bracelet was shiny, back, and metallic. Lilly tried to put it on, but it was too small. "Okay then, try this one." Flin showed her yet another that looked a little bigger. It fit perfectly. "Now give me Cyndaquil's pokeball, the bracelet, and your pokedex." Lilly did as Flin commanded. She typed something onto the pokedex. Then she scanned the pokeball and the pokedex with the bracelet. "Okay, done. Now go get your backpack and become a pokemon trainer." Lilly quickly put on the bracelet and went to get her new backpack. Sollyn had already attached her sleeping bag to the backpack and had a belt for her pokeballs.

"Bye!" The four shouted as Lilly left. Lilly let Cyndaquil into her backpack and walked out.

"Hay Lilly, did ya get ya pokemon yet?" A boy around Lilly's age asked.

"Yes! Of course I did, Akay!" Lilly said. "You get yours yet?"

"No, I haven't even gotten in yet!" Akay said. "Ay, after I get my pokemon, wanna battle?"

"You're on!"

"_Can ya stop yelling? You're giving me a headache." _Someone yelled from her… backpack?

"Hu? Who said that?" Lilly asked, turning around.

"_Me, who else?" _Cyndaquil asked. (Akay went in to get his pokemon.) Cyndaquil hopped on her head and then in front of her.

"YOU CAN TALK?!"

"_Ya, of course I can!"_

"But, you couldn't talk before… Right?"

"_I could talk before, you just couldn't understand me."_

"How?"

"_What do you think that bracelet was for? It lets you understand the pokemon you catch."_

"Oh… So what's your name?"

"_Teron."_

"Okay, I'm Lilly!"

"_I know that!"_

"Oh…"

Akay waked out, holding a pokeball. "Hay, ready to battle?"

"Yep!" Teron got ready to battle.

"Okay, Fizz come on out!" Akay tossed the pokeball revealing Piplup.

"Teron, use Smokescreen!" Teron did so. Piplup jumped to dodge.

"Use Bubble!" Fizz's attack was really affective. Teron was soaked.

"Teron, you okay?"

"_Uuuhg, just peachy."_

"_Pip lub pip pip lup."_

"_He said, 'You should give up now' "_

"Never! Use tackle!" Teron's attack was strong enough to make Fizz Fly into his trainer.

"You okay?"

"_Pip, pip lup?"_

" '_Fine, you ok?' "_

"I'm good." Fizz and Akay got up. "Use one more bubble!" Teron fainted from the bubble attack. "Guess we know the better trainer now. Hay, you okay?" Lilly had already gone back to get Teron healed.

"Wow, most people get to the first town before their pokemon faint." Sollyn said.

"I-I'm… I'm s-so-sorry." Lilly said starting to cry.

"Oh, don't turn this into a soap opera. All Cyndaquil needs is a few potions and he'll be fine."

"Teron!" Lilly exclaimed.

"_Hay Screech, I can't believe Fizz beat me."_ Teron said, absentmindedly.

"Who's Screech?"

"_You, it's a nickname."_

"Oh. Well, guess it's time to go. Teron return." Lilly tossed the pokeball towards Teron.

"_What!? No way!!! Do you know how small it is in there!?"_ Teron hit the pokeball back towards Lilly.

"No…" Lilly looked inside the empty pokeball. '_The pokemon must shrink in order to fit, but I never thought it looked roomy._' Lilly thought to herself. " Ok, you can ride or walk." Teron hopped onto her head. "Ok, well bye." She said before leaving. "Okay the closest place from here is…" Lilly looked at her map. "Celro town." She said pointing towards the forest.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter one… I give big thanks to anyone that reads this and give even bigger thanks to anyone that reviews.


	2. Hello Haku

**Chapter 2: Hello Haku**

"_How long till we get there?"_ Teron asked.

"Probably two or three days." Lilly answered.

"_You're kidding me!"_

"I wish. At least you don't have to walk."

Lilly and Teron had been walking through the forest for three days. They found a few Caterpie and Weedle. Teron roasted them and Lilly decided not to catch them.

"Okay, now Metronome!" Someone said.

"_Who's dat?" _

"Probably another trainer."

"_Let's go see!"_ Teron ran over towards the voice. Lilly fallowed.

"Metronome!" A boy around Lilly's age commanded. A Togepi listened. After waving her arms, she used flamethrower. The Caterpie was roasted.

"_Toke-eh, prrreee!"_ Togepi cheered.

"_She said. 'We won, yyyaaay!' " _Teron said.

Before anyone could think Teron jumped out of the bushes. _"Bet ya can't beat us!"_ Teron challenged.

Togepi quickly translated. "One, you're on. Tow, who are you? Three, Us?" The trainer asked.

"Uuuhm, hi." Lilly said walking towards Teron. "This is Teron, and I'm Lilly."

"I'm Haku, and this, little-wonder-egg, is Rennel." He said.

"Cool, now lets battle!" Lilly said. Teron was already fired up.

"Okay," Haku bowed slightly, "lady's first."

Lilly smiled as evilly as she could (which wasn't that evil-looking). "Roast 'em, Teron." Lilly commanded. Teron used ember, which defiantly hurt.

"Use metronome, Rennel." Haku commanded.

"_Toga toke-eh prrreeee!"_ Rennel chanted, waving her arms like before. Then, Rennel vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Lilly asked.

"AAAAA! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Haku panicked.

"What 'can't be happening'?" Lilly asked, slightly annoyed.

"_We won."_ Teron said.

"Well, what did Rennel use?"

"_Teleport. What else?"_

"MY SIS IS GOING TA KILL ME!!!" Haku started looking through the bushes.

"_You have a sister?"_ Teron asked off topic.

"Well… Since 'I' challenged you, we'll help you look." Lilly said giving Teron a this-is-all-your-fault glair.

"_Whaaat?"_ Teron asked. Lilly started looking through the bushes.

"_Haku… Haaaakuuu!"_ Rennel called. _'I must of used teleport.'_ Rennel thought to herself. She was in a clearing, in a forest, Next to a pond.

"_Who's 'Haku'?"_ Someone asked from the pond.

"_My trainer, who are you?"_

"_Oh, I'm Pocoh."_ A Poliwag said, walking out of the pond.

"_Well, I'm Rennel!"_ Rennel said gleefully. _"Would you help me look for my trainer?"_

"_What dose she look like?"_

"_Purple hair, brownie eyes, and she's a he… Oh, and he's probably freaking out right now!" _Rennel cheered.

"_Ok, lets go look for 'em."_ Pocoh said.

"RENNEL!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Haku asked to no one in particular.

"_At Poli-pond."_ Teron said. _"Are all humans your age loud?"_

"Why Poli-pond?"

"_Rennel was hoping for a water type attack, so it only makes sense that she teleported to water."_ Teron said as if it was obvious.

"Hay Haku, why don't we look at Poli-pond?" Lilly suggested.

"Poli-pond of course! RENNEL!!!" He started running towards Poli-pond.

"Do you think he heard me?" Lilly asked trying to catch up.

"_Only as a distant whisper."_

"_If I remember correctly, Togepi don't learn teleport. Right?"_

"_Right."_

"_So then, how'd you teleport?"_

"_Metronome."_

"_Oh… How many pokemon does Haku have?_

"_Including me?"_

"_Yah."_

"_One!"_

"_New trainer?"_

"_Yep!"_

"Rennel!"

"_HAKU!!!"_ Rennel screamed, running towards the call.

"_Hay, wait for me!"_ Pocoh called trying to keep up.

Both Haku and Rennel were getting close to beating Lilly's speed record. In only a few minutes Rennel was with Haku.

"Thank Keckea you're okay!!!" Haku said hugging Rennel.

"What's a Keckea?"

"_Use that pokedex thingy."_

Lilly opened her pokedex and searched for 'Keckea'. **Keh-Kee-ah, The spirit pokemon. Though Keckea are extinct, it is said that Keckea Learn and remember every move they see.** It showed a picture of what looked like a light blue colored Mew, with purple eyes, and Espeon shaped ears.

"_Pol-ee pol-ee wag."_ A Poliwag said walking towards Rennel.

_"He said. 'I guess I should say good-bye."_

"_Toke-eh! Prrreeee! Toke-eh toge-eh prreee. Toke-eh?"_

"_Rennel said that the Poliwags name is Pocoh. And she asked if Pocoh could come."_

"_Pol-ee."_

"_Toke-eh! Prrreeee toke-eh pree!"_

"Okay." Haku tossed a pokeball towards Pocoh. The pokeball flashed a couple of times then went silent. Haku picked up the ball and let Pocoh out. "Welcome to the team, Pocoh."

"_Wwag wag?"_

"Yep, that's it."

Lilly pulled out her map. "Uuum. Where are we?" Lilly asked looking at her map.

"Near Poli-pond, why do you ask?"

"Where's Poli-pond?"

"Hmmm, how old is that map?"

"It was made in 2001."

"Well that expanse why you can't find Poli-pond."

"What?"

"Poli-pond was discovered in 2005."

"YOU MEAN I'M LOST!!!"

"Well. I was headed to Celro city. If you want to tagalong…"

"THANK-YOU!!!"

"Okay, well it's getting late now. So let's get moving first thing tomorrow." Haku pulled out his sleeping bag. "Good-night, Rennel." Rennel was playing tag with Pocoh. As soon as Haku said that she hopped in his backpack and went to sleep.

A/N: YES!!! I got reviews! Thanks. Big Expo coming up so I'm swamped with HW. So the next chapter wont come for a while.


	3. Tylean's Invention

**A/N**: Noooo! I just read my story online for the first time, I put breaks in my story and they didn't show!!! If you wonder what I mean by breaks, I mean a way to change from one scene to another. Example:

"_Only as a distant whisper."_

"_If I remember correctly, Togepi don't learn teleport. Right?"_

That's supposed to have a break like this!

"_Only as a distant whisper."_

_*****_

"_If I remember correctly, Togepi don't learn teleport. Right?"_

I use three * usually, if you have Microsoft word it changes into a line. From now on I'll use five *. That should fix it!

**Chapter 3: Tylean's Invention**

"YES!!!" Lilly cheered, running into Celro town.

"_Slow down Screech. I'm going to fall off!"_ Teron said, holding on for his life.

"For someone who walked seven hours strait, you sure are fast." Haku said, catching up with her. "Where did all that stamina come from?"

"_Toke-eh!"_ Rennel squealed happily.

"There you are Haku!" Someone said, running up to Haku.

"_Pol-ee wag wag?"_ Pocoh asked, hopping out of Haku's backpack.

"Tyl-aah!" Haku said, getting tackled by an Espeon.

"Aaaw! Who's this cute pokemon?" The girl asked, picking up Pocoh in a death hug.

Haku pushed off the exited Espeon. The Espeon jumped onto his head. "Tylean, my new Pokemon, Pocoh. Pocoh, my sis, Tylean." Haku explained.

Teron pulled Lilly's hair till she halted to a stop. _"So __**you're**__ the mysterious sister Haku mentioned."_

"Ow, Teron that hurt!"

"_Toke-eh prrreeee pree!"_ Rennel whined at Tylean.

"_Pol-ee wag Pol-ee."_

"_Rennel said that she wants Tylean's attention and Pocoh agreed that she should have her attention."_ Teron explained.

"Aaaw, how could I forget you?" Tylean let Pocoh down and grabbed Rennel. "And yes, I am Haku's sis."

"You can understand pokemon?!" Lilly asked amazed.

"Oh yah, that's right, Haku, this is for you. And luckily I made two, so who's your friend."

"I'm Lilly. What are those?" Lilly inspected the bracelet, it was rainbow colored, metallic, and seemed to glow.

"You know that bracelet you have, well this one let's understand all pokemon."

"Thanks sis." Haku took off the black bracelet and replaced it with the rainbow one. Lilly did the same.

"Are they working?" Tylean asked enthusiastically.

"_Why did you stop hugging me?"_ Rennel asked.

"_Haku, you're a sissy."_ Teron said.

"It works!" Lilly said happily.

"Hay!" Haku said, looking at the rude Cyndaquil.

"_Anyone who could let __**her**__ run their lives has got to be. And what's with the Espeon?"_

"_I have a name you know."_

"_What is it, Sprinkles?"_

"_NO!!! I'm Rilly."_

"Do you have any other pokemon?" Lilly asked.

Tylean sidestepped to reveal an Eevee-evolution group. "Yep."

"They're so… CUTE!!!" Lilly stated, leaping towards the Leafeon.

Leafeon giggled. _"Hi, I'm Kim."_ Pocoh was now hiding behind Haku. Rennel was trying to talk Pocoh out of hiding.

"You know Rilly and Kim. Brownie the Jolteon, Hinta the Vaporeon, Silver the Umbreon, Roric the Glaceon, Pancake the Flareon, and Eon the Eevee!" Tylean listed.

"_Why name a Flareon Pancake?"_ Teron asked.

"_I like pancakes."_ Pancake explained.

"I _need_ an Eevee!" Lilly said.

"_No. You don't."_ Teron said, annoyed.

"I'm guessing you two are going to the Celro gym."

"Yeah."

"There's a gym here?!" Lilly asked.

"Yes, but you should get a map first." Haku said. "This place has three malls, I'm sure my sis would show you where to go."

"Of course I will! Let's get a map of the region first, then a bunch of souvenirs!"

"I'll go get us a hotel room." Haku announced.

"_I'll go with you."_ Teron said, trading paces with Rilly.

*****

"_So why do you listen to your sister?"_ Teron asked.

"She may look nice and easy to convince, but her pokemon agree with her every word, and they aren't as nice. They aren't really mean but…"

"_You lost me, your sisters pokemon controls your life?"_

"Not exactly, but her pokemon are moody. Once my sis told me to take care of Rilly, this may sound easy but she's a little to exact, if I didn't do something on time she tackled me till I did."

"_So?"_

"All of them have something like that. Roric can't stand it when I don't except Tylean's gifts. Kim hates it when I'm in a bad mood. Brownie has problems with nicknaming. Hinta needs attention twenty four seven. Pancake and Eon both need to play all the time. Silver has the same problem as Roric. And at the end I just decided that it was easier to just listen to my sis."

"_Ouch, and I thought I was troublesome."_

"Yeah, helping raise eight Pokemon isn't that easy."

*****

"What gym is it?"

"Bug."

"How come you can have eight pokemon out?"

"They don't need pokeballs, plus I'm not really a trainer. I just love Pokemon!"

"_Pay attention to ME!!!"_ Hinta commanded.

"Hi, Hinta. Play with Pancake." Tylean commanded back. Pancake pounced onto Hinta, playfully. "Which Mall do you want to go to first? Small, medium, or HUGE!?"

"Hmm, whichever is closest?" Lilly said. She didn't really like shopping. Her mom loved shopping; she couldn't stand shopping with her. She always took all day choosing an accessory. "Small, I guess."

"_You don't like shopping, do you?"_ Rilly asked.

"Yeah. How'd _you_ know?"

"She's psychic." Tylean explained. "And there's the small mall!" She said. "Race you."

Lilly once again smiled as evilly as a she could, still not evil. But her eyes' turning blue to red was surprising "You're on!"

They both stopped. _"Ready. Set. GO!!!"_ Pancake called. They dashed off in a trail-blazing speed.

"Eat my dust!" Lilly yelled far ahead.

"Whoa! You _are_ fast!"

Lilly screeched to a halt. "How did you know that?"

Tylean stopped. "Luna!" She called.

An Akrise hopped out of a tree. _"Yes?" _

"What pokemon is that?" Lilly asked still in aw.

"_I'm a Skulteon named Spotty."_ Luna said, rolling her eyes.

Lilly quickly searched 'Skulteon' in her pokedex. No results.

"She's being sarcastic, she's an Akrise named Luna." Tylean explained.

Lilly searched 'Akrise' now there was a result. **Ak-rice, the winged cat pokemon. Because of Akrise's large ears it can hear something coming from up to five miles away.** The pokedex explained. A picture of a slender, black cat with long ears, bat wings, and red on its paws, ear tips, tail tip, and forehead appeared.

"_I heard how fast you were in the forest."_ Luna explained.

"Cool." Lilly said. Now she wanted an Akrise oh so badly.

"You can go now, sorry for the call." Tylean said. Luna climbed back into the tree. "Well, come on, we need to get you a map."

"Okay." Lilly said. She looked to see where she could find an Akrise on her pokedex; with out a map function it was impossible.

"_You can't catch an Akrise. They hear you coming."_ Roric said.

"Oh…" Lilly said disappointed.

*****

"I'd like to get a couple of rooms please." Haku Said.

"Name."

"Haku Menson and umm, Lilly."

"Lilly who?"

"_Lillyana Prestal."_ Teron said.

"Lillyana Prestal?" The person typed something on her computer.

"_I always look to see who comes in, I knew Screech before she saw me."_

"Here you go." He said giving Haku the two room keys.

"Oh… Lillyana?" Haku asked.

"_Haven't a clue."_ Teron answered.

"_Lillyana sounds like a nice name."_ Rennel said.

"Good thing Brownie doesn't know." Haku looked at the room keys, _'330 and 331.'_ He mentally noted, walking into the elevator. "Three please."

"Oh good we're going to the same floor." Tylean said, clicking the three.

"_I thought human girls took for ever shopping."_ Teron said.

"I can't stand shopping." Lilly explained.

"After she got a map, we decided to see you." Tylean explained.

"_I saw at least three different hotels."_ Teron said.

"Actually, one of Tylean's poke-friends told me which hotel she was in." Haku said. "Oh, and here's you're room key."

"Thanks. How'd you know my full name?" Lilly asked, looking at the key, _'331.'_

"_You know how you had to mail all sorts of information to the lab?"_

"Yeah."

"_I read it."_

"Although this is fun, this is floor three." Tylean said hopping off.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the gym." Haku said.

"Okay." Lilly said.

**A/N: Next chapter shall be Lilly's first gym battle. Hopefully my spelling and grammar have improved. Thanks for the review.**


	4. Celro Gym

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Pokemon, not saying I do.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Celro Gym**

"Lilly, waky waky eggs N baky!" Tylean said.

"Nnnoo." Lilly moaned into her pillow.

"_Screech! Wake up!"_ Teron commanded.

"RRR, NO!" Lilly growled.

"Cool that means I get my badge first." Haku said, walking towards the door.

Lilly hopped out of bed and strait to the bathroom to change. _"Why didn't I think of that?"_ Teron asked himself.

"Eh." Haku said. He started turning the knob.

"Gym badge!!!" Lilly said. She pounced to the door, fully dressed, hair brushed, everything.

"Aaaah!" Haku dodged the pounce.

"Okay, now that you're both awake. Let's get breakfast!" Tylean insisted.

"Dang, you _are_ fast." Haku said. "Oh yeah, sure, I'd like breakfast."

"No gym badge?" Lilly asked not exactly awake.

"_Not till I get food."_ Teron said.

"Come on then, to the pokemon center!" Tylean commanded, excitedly.

"Okay… I guess." Lilly said. She looked sleepy again.

*****

"We'd like three morning specials and some pokechow." Tylean said to the Chansey.

"_Okay, coming right up, idiots."_ Chansey said cheerfully.

"_Hay!!!"_ Teron said.

"_I was talking about the humans."_ Chansey explained. She left to get the food.

"I'm not an idiot!!!" Lilly said, getting ready to attack the Chansey.

"Chansey aren't as nice as they appear to be. Since most humans don't understand them they say what ever they want to say." Tylean explained.

"It's still rude…" Lilly said holding herself back.

"_And surely the pokemon at the lab weren't rude. All pokemon just_ love _being in pokeballs and battling."_ Teron said sarcastically.

'_I wonder how many pokemon have insulted me…'_ Lilly thought. _"Lots, I assure you that."_ Rilly said. Lilly decided she didn't like psychic-types. _"Sorry…"_

"_Here's the stuff you idiotic humans ordered."_ A Chansey said. _'The next one to call me that is dead.'_ Lilly thought to herself. _"And I don't act."_

"Thanks…" Tylean said, grabbing the food.

"_Well, at least you're thankful idiots."_ Chansey said.

"That's it, Chansey going down!!!" Lilly pounced towards Chansey.

"_What? What is wrong with you?"_ Chansey asked.

"Lilly, you're making a scene…" Haku said.

Lilly now bit, scratched, and squeezed Chansey. Chansey responded with double slap and egg bomb. The brawl amazed people, a human battling a pokemon. Not just that but a human _beating_ a pokemon. Lilly's scratches and bites were doing more than Chansey's attacks. A crowd started appearing around the two brawlers. _"Remind me not to get her mad."_ Teron said.

Nothing was really going wrong, till Nurse Joy came. "What is going on here?!" Joy asked.

"Some girl and a Chansey are fighting, and the girl is winning!" Some random person said.

"THAT'S IT!!! BREAK IT UP!!! NENTA, HERE NOW!!!" Joy commanded. If you have never gotten a Nurse Joy mad, you're so lucky.

"_Coming!"_ The Chansey said.

"Ow… I think you broke my eardrums…" Lilly said.

The crowd was now gone, no one wanted to be near an angry Joy. "Now, what happened?" Joy asked, trying to calm down.

"_This idiotic human pounced on me!"_ Nenta said.

"Because you called me an idiot!" Lilly responded.

"You understand pokemon?" Joy asked.

"Actually, I invented a translator that lets you understand all pokemon." Tylean explained.

Joy sighed. "Did you get everything you needed?" She asked.

"Yeah." Haku said.

"Then just leave."

"Sorry…" Lilly said.

*****

They finally got to the Gym. Lilly ran in, Haku fallowed close behind. Tylean walked in. They found themselves in a battle arena. Tylean went to the benches along with Rilly. "Hello, have you come here for a single battle or a double battle?" Someone asked.

"Who and where are you?" Haku asked, looking at the ceiling where the voice came from.

"I'm Bee-bee, the gym leader." Bee-bee hopped down from the ceiling. "Single or double battle?"

Lilly thought of her options, Teron was strong. But help is good. "Double." Tylean said.

Bee-bee looked at the two pokemon-trainers. "Sure." Lilly said. Haku nodded.

"Okay, let's begin, Surskit, Combee battle time!" Bee-bee tossed two pokeballs.

"Teron, you're up!"

"Rennel, it's your time to shine!"

"Surskit bubble on Cyndaquil, Combee Bugbite on Togepi!" Bee-bee commanded.

"Dodge it and use ember on Combee!" Teron hopped up but, like the time with Piplup, the bubble still hit.

"_You're pretty quick, for a Surskit."_ Teron said.

"Use metronome!" Rennel waved her arms and chanted 'Let this metronome work!' and used flamethrower. Combee was extra crispy.

"Oh my, Combee you okay?"

"_Uuuhg."_ Combee said.

Bee-bee returned Combee. "Come on out, Vespiquen." She tossed the pokeball, revealing the queen bee.

"_Who is the victim now?"_ Vespiquen asked.

"Use ember on her!" Lilly pointed to Vespiquen.

"Confuse Ray." Vespiquen did so to Teron.

"_Why are there three of you?"_ Teron asked.

"Just use ember!" Lilly said. Teron used ember but missed horribly.

"Fury Swipes." Vespiquen started moving towards Teron.

Rennel started growling. _"Hm, you think that's going to save your friend?"_ Vespiquen asked pausing for a second before attacking Teron.

"_No, but this will!"_ Rennel threw a present at Vespiquen.

"_Huh, what's this?"_ Vespiquen opened it. Big mistake, the present exploded. Rennel had used Sweet Kiss on Surskit so he wouldn't attack.

"Now use Metronome!" Haku commanded. Rennel did her little metronome dance and used gust. Vespiquen fainted.

"Interesting strategy. Masquerain you're my last chance!" Bee-bee revealed a green Masquerain.

Teron finally snapped out of confusion. _"Whoa, what happened?"_ Teron looked at the odd colored Masquerain. _"And what's with the shiny Masquerain?"_

"Use bubble to get rid of that annoying Cyndaquil." Bee-bee commanded.

"_Hakero, snap out of it!"_ Masquerain said. Surskit shivered a little and then looked around. _"We're using bubble on the Cyndaquil."_

"Teron use ember on the bubble!" Lilly commanded. Teron used ember, knowing what was going to happen. The double bubble may not have been canceled out, but it did get weaker, and a lot slower. Teron jumped up and aimed an ember attack at Hakero. "So that's how you beat water types." Lilly commented in amazement.

Bee-bee returned Hakero. "Gust." She said trying to be calm.

"_At who?"_ Masquerain asked.

Haku whispered something to Rennel. _"Umm, Masquerain sir."_ Rennel said. _"Could you not go too hard on us? It's our first time battling."_ Rennel asked.

"Use tackle." Lilly said quietly.

"_Well, aren't you cute."_ Masquerain said friendly.

Teron charged at the shiny Masquerain. _"Here, have a present!"_ Rennel said.

"_Aw. Thank you."_ Masquerain opened it. He pulled out the bomb that was disguised as an egg. Teron finally hit Masquerain knocking him down, the bomb exploded. _"Thanks…"_ Masquerain said before fainting.

"Guess that's that," Bee-bee said retuning Masquerain, "you did a good job at making it hard for me to fallow. So now I give you the Stinger badge." Bee-bee tossed the two badges to the trainers. The badge was a circle with Dragonfly wings and a stinger at the bottom.

*****

They got back to the hotel; Lilly hadn't taken her eyes off the badge since she got it. _"You know, the badge isn't going to disappear if you put it in the case."_ Teron said.

"I'm amazed you haven't bumped into anything." Haku said. "Rennel, how come you never used Present before?"

"_You never asked."_

"When did double battles become an option?" Lilly asked finally putting the badge away.

"It's only an option in certain gyms. Single battles are more common." Tylean explained.

Lilly took out her pokedex. "The next gym is in Palla city. It says that it's the city of legends. Does that mean I can catch a Legendaries there?"

"No. But they say that the temple has a legendary in it. And the people that live there have all sorts of stories to tell." Tylean explained.

"_I guess that means Palla city is next."_ Teron said.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally done. Not only is this chapter done but I'm almost done with the sequel to Silver Umbreon. So that should show up soon.


	5. Easy Come Easy Go

**Disclaimer**: No, I still don't own pokemon. I only wish I did… PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPRATE!!!

**Chapter 5: Easy come Easy go**

'_I need to find a grass type pokemon.'_ Lilly thought to herself. They decided to stay for a while for restock prepossess. Haku had decided, after finding out that they couldn't go back to the pokemon center, that the best thing to do was to be patient and wait till they had the max on Oran berries. Lilly, on the other hand, needed a pokemon to makeup for Teron's weaknesses. Though he was fine at dodging, his attacks were useless against rock types. Thus, the grass type hunt began.

"_Why don't we just get a Caterpie and evolve it into a Butterfree, they know confusion… Or a Wurmple, Beautifly know absorb."_ Teron didn't want a grass type anywhere near him, all the starter grass types he ever met were weak and/or afraid of him.

"Because, if I'm getting a second pokemon, it might as well cover all the bases!" Lilly replied, she didn't really care for grass pokemon hunting either, the only grass types she found so far were Budew and Shroomish, both of which she didn't like.

*****

"_Grow, grow, pleeaase grow!"_ Rennel sung, trying to make the plants grow quicker.

"Maybe we should go for a walk to pass the time." Haku suggested. "We could go find out what grass pokemon are around here."

"_Help Lilly-flower? Yay!"_ Rennel started hopping around Haku.

"_I'll stay here… on second thought, I'll come with you!"_ Pocoh said. Though he wasn't good at battling grass types, he was more afraid of being around Tylean and Rilly.

"Okay, we'll watch over the plants!" Tylean said happily. Haku left to see if he could find any "good" grass pokemon.

*****

Lilly decided to go see if there were any trainers that could help her on her grass hunt. "Excuse do you know any grass pokemon around here other than Budew and Shroomish?"

"…None that I can think of." After many attempts at finding a list of available grass types, Lilly sat down and took a break.

"_Once again, Caterpie or Wurmple."_ Teron insisted.

"NO grass and that's final!" Lilly replied.

"Hello there, I couldn't help hearing that you were looking for a grass type. Maybe I can help?" A man in a black tux said. Lilly had heard this five times already.

"No, I don't want a Budew, yes I know they're cute." Lilly said lazily.

The man chuckled. "I didn't think you wanted a Budew,"

"I don't want a Shroomish either, yes I know they can be wonderful."

"It looks like you could use some cheering up." The man tossed a pokeball and released a rather strange looking Sunkern. This immediately got Lilly's attention, she didn't really care for the little seed pokemon, but Sunkern weren't pokemon that lived around this place. This one was notably paler than normal.

"Sorry, I'm not trading, and no, I'm not buying either." Lilly said.

"_WHAT!?"_ Teron saw this as a perfect chance; the price couldn't be that high. Anything was better than looking in the woods at this point.

"You must've been looking for a grass pokemon for a while. Don't you see this Sunkern needs more sun? I can't take care of her any more. I wasn't even thinking of trading, could you please just take her off my hands?" The man was now holding out the pokeball for her to grab.

"No tricks? She doesn't bite, does she?" Lilly was careful to make sure she wasn't getting framed or anything else this offer could do to her.

"_Tricks? Me, Bite?"_ The Sunkern sounded innocent, maybe a little naïve even.

"No tricks intended, I just can't give her the love and care she needs."

"Okay…" Lilly picked up the small ball. With a little closer examination, she found it had a small sun symbol on top of the button.

"Thank you." The man left and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, since I'm you're trainer now, what's your name?" Lilly asked.

"_Bee-bl, Bebel. You?"_

"I'm Lilly."

"_And I'm Teron, her first pokemon. Are all grass types born fearful?"_

"Teron, don't be mean." Lilly had finally found a grass type. Not one she was planning for, but a grass type nonetheless.

*****

"Use Hypnoses!" Haku commanded. The Vulpix fell asleep.

"Aaaahg! No! Wakeup Necka!" The trainer yelled.

"_Hmf, this isn't hard."_ Pocoh said.

"Now bubble!!!"

"_Okay."_ Pocoh did so, soaking the Vulpix.

"Noooo!"

"Yeah, we won!" Haku said happily. "If I remember correctly, that means you have to give me half your money."

"_That's it? In the forest battles were to the death."_ Pocoh said.

"Humph!" The trainer gave Haku a wad of money and ran to the pokemon center.

"_Yay! Pocoh won!!!"_ Rennel cheered.

"_Should we go tell water-Lilly, or just keep on 'hunting for grass types'?"_ Pocoh asked, Battling was fun but he still didn't get it.

"_Let's go tell Lilly-flower!"_ Rennel insisted.

"Okay, sounds fine with me. There aren't any grass pokemon here anyway." Haku started walking back to Celro.

*****

"Why should we get the kids pokemon?"

"I don't know, but if boss wants 'em 'e gets 'em. Unless you want to tell 'im otherwise."

"Good point. But still, it's a Cyndaquil and a Sunkern that needs more sun, what use could he have for them?"

"I 'tink dey're bait."

"So he wants the kid? That makes even **less** sense."

"Well, Relth, I don't know why 'e wants 'em, just know 'e does."

"I told you, Mont, my names Relthea! Relth-ee-ah!" She hissed.

"Okay, okay, what ever." Mont said. "So, we goin' bold attack, or stealthy like?"

"We aren't going to be like those losers, Jessey and James. We're going stealth no announcing."

"And what's da fun in dat? Let me guess, we goin' at night to."

"Nope, we'll just trick her into giving it to us."

"You mean like Jessey and James do."

"Grrrr shut up and do as I say."

*****

"Let's go to Poli pond, we can get some training done there." Lilly said enthusiastically.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all, to the grand unveiling of the poketch! That's right, this one's not only new, but it also has a built in GPA system, and makes your pokemon level up quicker!" Relthea announced.

"For someone who doesn't wanna be like Jessey an' James, your plan sure ain't original." Mont whispered.

'_I could really use a GPA.'_ Lilly walked up to see the price.

"Well hello there, would you like the new improved poketch? If you buy it you're our 50th customer and it'll be free!" Relthea said.

"In that case, yes." Lilly said.

"Okay, now we'll need your pokemon and pokedex."

"_No deal, I'm __**not**__ going back in that mini prison!"_ Teron said.

"Sorry, can't Bebel needs more sun and Teron refuses to go into his mini- I mean pokeball."

"We don't need them in there pokeballs, you see, in order for your pokemon to level up quicker we need to adjust the poketch to there skills. The pokemon you have get it free, then you can read the instructions to do it yourself." Relthea had said this to many other people, so the words came second nature.

"Oh, okay." Lilly gave Relthea her pokemon and pokedex.

"We'll give you the poketch in two days."

"Okay."

*****

After an hour or two, Lilly found Haku and told him of Bebel and the new poketch, Haku was rather interested in how they just happen to sell new poketches on the day she gets a grass type.

"It's just a coincident, Bebel either had really good acting skills, or nothing to do with it." Lilly said.

"That's not it, usually they say about new poketches months before it comes out." Haku said.

"Well then let's check, I'll go ask for my pokemon back and say that I just want the GPA." Lilly and Haku went to see the sales people.

(One walk later)

"They're gone!" Lilly stated seeing the empty space where she gave her pokemon.

"Told you so. I'll help you find them since you helped me find Rennel." Haku said.

"_Teron-fire and new-Bebel gone? Rilly can help!"_ Rennel said. Lilly was already gone, hunting for the pokemon thieves.

"Come on, we'll go get Rilly while Lilly goes on a thief hunt." Haku, Rennel, and Pocoh went to get the psychic.

*****

Lilly, with her unnatural speed was able to find them on top of a Dragonite getting ready to take off. A quick and painful tackle stopped the Dragonite. "GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON, THIEVES!!!" Lilly shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Huh, your Graco dudn't seem dat strong to me." Mont said.

"One, why should we? Two, SHUT UP!" Relthea said.

Both of them failed to notes that Lilly was climbing up Graco and about to attack them. "Give. Them. Back. Now." Lilly said.

"What the f-"

"Graco ain't dat strong." Mont said.

"Shut up!"

"She's a kid, dis fic is rated K."

"Give me back my pokemon you (Beep)!!!" Lilly shouted.

"Guess da ratin' gonna be T now…"

"Screw this!" Relthea returned Graco and sent out a Fearow. "See you two later, losers!" Relthea flew away with all the pokemon.

"Uh-oh." Mont started running, Lilly caught him and tied him up.

"Where is she going?" Lilly growled.

"Don't know, my best guess is to Giovanni, but I don't know where 'e is." Mont said. Relthea never did trust him, so she never let him know where they were going.

Haku, Tylean, and the others teleported to where Lilly was. "We're too late…" Tylean pouted.

"_Then lets find out where they went."_ Rilly said.

"How? This guy doesn't know where she went." Lilly said.

To be continued

AN: Finally got this done. And I was able put in a turning point! Yay bad stuff!!! Oh, and also, how exciting the next chapter is, and if the story lives, depends on if I get reviews. If I don't get any reviews I'm going to end the fic, possibly killing Lilly in the process.

**Lilly**: Please don't let her kill me, she's fine with flames!!!

Yeah, I am, just can't stand not knowing if people are reading.

**Lilly**: AND YOU'RE KILLING ME FOR _THAT_?!

Yep, pretty much.


	6. A Secrete Worth Hiding

Quick Note: From now on, all people on the phone/talking devices shall be in **bold**.

Chapter 6: A Secrete Worth Hiding

Teron knew it was a bad idea from the start. _'If I make it through this one, I'm never forgetting it.'_ Teron thought to himself.

Relthea was preoccupied with the fact a ten-year-old just made the mission a whole lot harder. Not only did she loose Mont, which is what Giovanni specifically told her not to do, but she also, possibly, had a maniac kid on her tail. For all she knew, Lilly was a pokemorph that could grow wings and fly. _'That would explain why Giovanni wanted her.'_ Relthea thought. She pulled out a walkie-talkie and started talking. "Hey, boss, Mont left, said it was too much and abandoned me."

"**Really? Hmmm, that doesn't sound like him… Did you do anything to cause this?"** Giovanni asked.

"Me? No! The second he saw the girl ram my Dragonite he left." Relthea snapped her fingers. "Like that. But I got the pokemon, and quite a few others."

"**Hmph. Okay, well, how ever you're getting here, get here quick."**

"Don't worry, I'm on my way, sir." Relthea put the walkie-talkie back on her belt. "Maybe I'm not at a total loss."

*****

Lilly sat there; trying hard not to cry about the fact her pokemon journey had ended before it really began.

"This 's not part of dee deal." Mont said.

"Deal?" Haku asked.

"Ya probably tink I'm a team rocket agent, I'm not, I do any job dat gets money." Mont said. "Name's Mont."

"You go to any team that gives you the best offer? Like a wield card?" Tylean asked.

"Yep. So don't go taken it personally, dey paid a good five grand for me. Da backstabber, Relth, wadn't s'posed ta leave me 'ere." Mont said.

"What does it care? He can't, or wont, tell us where she went. Teron and Bebel are gone forever…" Lilly moped.

"Maybe not, I don't like bein' tricked. Since I sure ain't gettin' dat five grand now, and I'm pretty vengeful. I may not know where Giovanni iz, but I know how ta sniff 'im out." Mont said.

"_Mont-card find Giovanni-boss?"_ Rennel asked.

"Yep. What do you guys say?"

"Sounds good," Haku answered, "But how are you going to find him?"

"'E's a big business guy, in Kanto at least, so it wont be too 'ard."

"Can you find him in time, before Relth gives him my pokemon?" Lilly started to calm down.

"If ya untie me, yeah,"

Mont's walkie-talkie was on, so the little chat began. **"Hey, boss, Mont left, said it was too much and abandoned me."** Relthea said.

"WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T! YOU LEFT ME!" Mont tried to reach his walkie-talkie, but the duck tape held him back.

"**Really? Hmmm, that doesn't sound like him… Did you do anything to cause this?"**

"**Me? No! The second he saw the girl ram my Dragonite he left." **Relthea snapped her fingers. **"Like that. But I got the pokemon, and quite a few others." **

"**Hmph. Okay, well, how ever you're getting here, get here quick."**

"**Don't worry, I'm on my way, sir."**

The chat ended, Mont struggled to tell Giovanni what really happened. "And why should we untie you? So you can tell him what happened and get your five grand?" Lilly looked ready to tear his head off.

"Why dat… Listen, I ain't gettin' the five grand. 'E ain't da nice guy who'll 'elp ya when you down." Mont finally was able to grab his walkie-talkie, "Ay, boss, where ya at?"

"**And why would I tell you? The deals off, the five grand isn't around for you."**

"Relth dudn't know dat I have da two pokemon ya want. So, where are you?"

"**Behind my gym. You're only getting half, since you ran."**

"Dat's okay, two-hundred-fifty? Dat sounds fine." Mont let go of the walkie-talkie. Lilly stared, not sure if this was good or bad. _'Whose side is he on?'_ Lilly thought.

"_Ours, Mont just let us know where he's at. I can teleport us there."_ Rilly said.

"What?" Lilly asked. _'How can you know what I'm thinking?'_

"_I'm a psychic, I can read minds."_ Rilly explained.

"One, that's kinda creepy, Two, will ya untie me now? Or do I gotta tell 'im you guys are goin' dere?" Mont asked. Lilly pulled off the duck tape. "YOOWWWW!"

'_Now can we go? I have a plan to get my pokemon back.'_ Lilly thought. _"Yes. Now's a good time to go."_ Rilly said.

"Then teleport us!" Lilly commanded.

Rilly rolled her eyes and teleported them in front of the gym. _"Happy?"_

Lilly didn't answer. Instead she snuck over to back of the building. More or less rampaging through some not so lucky bushes.

*****

"**Ay, boss, where ya at?"**

Relthea scrambled to get her walkie-talkie. _'What is he up to now?'_

"**And why would I tell you? The deals off, the five grand isn't around for you."**

Relthea finally grabbed it, but decided not to answer since Giovanni had already heard the "truth".

"**Relth dudn't know dat I have da two pokemon ya want. So, where are you?"**

'_What? Don't I…'_ Relthea searched her pockets, she quickly found Bebel's and stopped worrying. _'Liar, I have them. But then, why do you want to know?'_

"**Behind my gym. You're only getting half, since you ran."**

"**Dat's okay, two-hundred-fifty? Dat sounds fine."**

'_He's up to something… What ever, he can't get there faster than Hyzen.'_ Relthea thought. "Boss, he's lying, I have the pokemon." She said.

"**Have you checked? You said you had many."**

"Yeah, I checked. Know why he'd want to know your location?"

"**You worry about yourself R.E."**

"Understood."

*****

Giovanni had just finished talking to Relthea when Lilly pounced. Lilly held Giovanni in a hostage position. She had made a semi-rope out of duck tape, and now ringed it around his neck. Though there were many team rocket grunts there, since Lilly now had the ability to choke him, no one moved.

"Listen. All I want are my pokemon. When Relth gets here, give me Teron and Bebel's pokeballs –with them inside the pokeballs- and I'll leave." Lilly said calmly.

"It'll take her time to get here." Giovanni said.

"So? We got plenny of time." Mont said, walking through the trampled bushes. Mont pulled out a gun. "Dis'll be a liddle more effective dan dat."

"No guns!" Lilly shouted.

Mont put the gun back, not wanting to trifle with Lilly again. "I got one mo' question, what did ya want wit da girl?"

"Well, 'da girl' should be able to answer that question for you."

"What?" Lilly was completely mystified as to why Giovanni would want her. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm? So you don't know? You mean you really don't remember?" Lilly tried hard to figure out what he was talking about. _'Nope, not a clue what this crazy thief is talking about.'_ Giovanni smirked at the fact she had forgotten. "Tell me, Lilly, how is it a ten-year-old is able to surprise attack a grown man, and hold him down? And how could you run so fast? And how does a normal child your age completely destroy bushes the same height as yourself?" Giovanni asked.

"What are you getting at?" Lilly pulled the duck tape-rope a little more.

"Your mother had more than one reason to not want you to leave. Ah, look there, if it isn't R.E. with your pokemon." Relthea returned her Fearow and started falling gracefully with a bag full of pokeballs.

"Tell me!"

"Ask your mother." Giovanni said coolly.

Relthea landed and started to panic when Mont pointed a gun at her. "I don' like backstabbin' witches like yourself." Mont said. Relthea, completely bewildered, froze.

"Mont, put down the gun. R.E., give Lilly her pokemon."

Mont looked around to find that all the grunts had guns and were ready to shoot. He put his gun back, once again. Relthea pulled out the two pokeballs from her pocket and tossed them to Lilly. Lilly let go of the rope to catch the two pokeballs and ran off to see Tylean and the others. "Mont, don't expect anymore deals from us."

"Wouldn' essept 'em anyway. Not if dey're about wonder-chicks an' backstabbin' witches."

"Boss, you never told me the girl could do damage to a Dragonite." Relthea said.

"I'll explain later. Mont, get out of my site."

*****

"Dare I ask what happened?" Haku asked. Lilly and the others were back in Celro. Lilly had decided to call her mom tomorrow for an explanation.

"You could, but I won't answer."

"_Lets go back to the hotel. It's getting dark."_ Bebel said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed."

Okay. Sorry for doing the review threat, I was testy, and I wasn't very sure if I could get Lilly out of the hole I dug. Next chapter should be soon, I have a good idea of how Lilly got the interesting speed & strength.


	7. A Dreamy Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nor do I own Draomeaga or Vesta, my friend "Giant XYZ" owns those. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 7: A Dreamy Memory

Lilly dialed her mom on her cell phone. _'How does one explain to their overprotective mother that Giovanni hinted about them being weird without giving their mom a heart attack?'_ Lilly had rehearsed all night trying to find a way to say the strange event without worrying. _'I guess I'll have to wing it.'_

"**Hello?"**

"Hey, mom, it's me, Lilly."

"**Hi Lilly. How are you doing?"**

Lilly still wasn't sure how to explain the event clearly. "Ummm, good. I have two pokemon and I'm in Celro."

"**What pokemon are they? What are their names?"**

"My first is a Cyndaquil named Teron. My second is a Sunkern named Bebel."

"**That sounds great. Anything else?"**

"Umm, yeah…" Lilly took a breath to get ready. "FirstmypokemongotstolenthenIfoundthethieves-(huff)-caughtoneandtheotherleftwithmypokemonthenthethiefI-(huff)-caughthelpedusgetmypokemonbackand-(huff)-GiovannitoldmethatIshouldaskyouaboutmyspecialpowers!" Lilly panted after the futile attempt to make the situation clear.

Lilly's mom tried to figure out what she just said. She caught two key words, "Giovanni" and "Special-powers." **"I was afraid this was going to happen."** She sighed. **"Do you remember your imaginary friend, Mezzin the Mew?"**

Lilly remembered Mezzin. "Yeah?"

"**She wasn't exactly imaginary."**

"Okay…?"

"**You see, she was real, you found her in the woods, and you really did take care of her. She gave you gifts for helping her, remember?"**

Lilly had remembered it as a dream. Of course, then again, she was five at the time. "That wasn't a dream?"

"**No, it was real. I hope this answers your question."**

"One last thing, how, in the name of all things sane, did Giovanni know my name?!"

"**I'm not sure. But know this, he has always wanted Mew, and team rocket is everywhere."**

"Okay, ummm, I'll call you next week, if not sooner." Lilly hung up. She stared into infinity till it was one-after-noon, mostly because Teron was hungry. They went out to see what food they could find.

"_That explains the speed."_ Teron said. _"Are you telling Haku?"_ Lilly hadn't really thought of that, mostly because she was still gathering any sanity she had left.

"N… ummm… I'm not sure…" Lilly said. _'I'd rather just start moving on…'_ She thought.

"_Why shouldn't you tell Haku?"_ Bebel asked. _"Rennel sounds nice, how bad could her trainer be?"_

"_He's not bad, Bebel, but think about it. How many people do you know who have seen the one and only Mew?"_ Teron explained.

"Not the only, there's at least one more…"

"_One person, but why not tell Haku?"_ Bebel asked again.

"How did Giovanni know who I was?"

"_You don't think Haku told him, do you…?"_ Teron asked.

"No, he didn't, he didn't even know I had seen…" Her silence proved how afraid she was. _''Team rocket is everywhere.''_ She made sure no one could get a clue on what she was talking about.

"_Then why not tell Haku?"_ Bebel repeated.

"What if someone else hears? What if he repeats it loudly as a question? What if…" Lilly stopped, not sure how to tell anyone such a strange, dream-like memory.

"_She has a point, Bebel. 'Team rocket is everywhere.' Think of the consequences. Something tells me that Giovanni wont give up any time soon."_

"Let's go to the next town. If Haku finds a way to tail me then I'll tell him." Lilly decided.

Lilly started her way through route 701. She looked at her map, _'Okay, if I go through here, I'll be in Hallando town in a few days.'_

"I challenge you!!!" A trainer stated.

"And I say no. Listen, I have a lot on-"

"I CHALLENGE YOU!!!" He persisted. Lilly growled slightly.

"Fine. You want a challenge, you got one!" Lilly said. The trainer got ready to toss a pokeball, but, because he was rude and Lilly was frustrated, Lilly decided that it was trainer against trainer. One kick to the leg made the trainer run for his life.

"_I think he meant a pokemon battle."_ Teron said.

"I know. I don't want to battle rude wannabes." So they kept on going… For about ten more steps.

"Hey, wanna battle?" Someone else asked.

"How many wannabes are on this path?"

"Ten, twenty tops." She replied. "And I'm not going to leave you alone 'till you give me a pokemon battle."

"_This one has some common sense."_ Teron commented.

"Fine. Bebel, you're up." Bebel hopped off Lilly's shoulder.

"Go, Magikarp!" Out came the fish pokemon.

"_Water. Water. Need water!"_ The helpless Magikarp said, flopping around.

"_Forget the last thing I said."_ Teron said, wondering why anyone would catch a Magikarp. _"Ask her where she got it from."_

"Umm, where'd you get him?"

"I bought him from this guy, Magikarp lay golden eggs you know."

Lilly stared at the pitiful fish. "Ummm… Okay? Bebel, use Absorb…"

"_Please don't, no. No. No…"_ Magikarp whined as Bebel used absorb, he fainted.

"Nooooo!" The trainer whined. "No fair, I didn't even get an attack out!"

"If you have another pokemon, we're fine with a little more…" Lilly said.

She smiled happily and returned the very sad Magikarp. Then, in his place was a Rattata. _"Bring it on!"_ She screamed in a shrill voice.

Lilly, once again confused on her choice of pokemon, stared at the small, rather weak looking rat. "Where'd you get her? Does she also lay golden eggs?" Lilly asked. _'If she believes a boy Magikarp can lay golden eggs, then she might as well believe Swinub can fly.'_

"No! What gave you that idea, everyone knows Rattata don't lay eggs! From the same guy I got Magikarp, Rattata make coal into gold, you know." Lilly started wondering who was dumber, the guy giving out these facts, or the people listening.

"Yeah… Sure… You first."

"Use scratch!" Rattata ran over and quickly scratched Bebel on the cheek.

"Absorb." Lilly said, even less enthusiastically than before, since Bebel seemed to think it tickled.

"_(Giggle) Okie-dokie!"_ Once again, the two pokemon glowed, and Rattata's glow went over to Bebel. She fainted.

"No!"

"You can put out another."

"I don't have anymore."

"Well, let the buyers and challengers beware, you know the rules." Lilly stuck out her hand. The trainer gave her 254$ and left. "I don't think I can take twenty more wannabes, I'm already on the brink of knocking some sense into the next person I meat." Lilly said.

"_Then walk around them. They aren't that hard to avoid."_ Teron said.

At the end, Lilly had battled five out of fifteen trainers, not counting the first two. She was practically a millionaire, since the last trainer didn't have money, but instead gave her ten gold nuggets because he had a Zigzagoon. Lilly wasn't sure what was creeper about the wannabe trainers, the fact that they instantly found you when you ran, or the fact that you could walk right beside them and they wouldn't know you were there till you said something.

"That kind of worked." Lilly commented, looking for a hotel. Or the guy who was selling pokemon and convincing every ten-year-old he found that they could be great trainers, which ever came first.

"Well, 'ello there li'lle girl! Wanna have some good, strong pokemon?" The guy came first…

"You're the guy whose setting wannabes everywhere, aren't you?" Lilly asked.

"Umm, if you mean giving trainers their first pokemon, then yes, that's me. Do you want a pokemon or what?" He said; Lilly was about to strangle the guy, when she saw something that caught her eye. In the back of the stand, fairly well hidden, was a pokeball. But, instead of red and white, it was blue and white. Lilly wondered, one why it was blue, and two why it caught her eye wile she was practically in blind furry.

"Yeah, what pokemon is in the blue ball?" She asked.

"Umm, what're you talking about? There's no blue ball! How 'bout a Magikarp?" He asked, trying to get Lilly to stop looking at the odd pokeball.

"It's right there. Could I please see it, just for a second?" Lilly insisted, for some reason or another, she really felt there was something important about that pokeball.

He sighed, grabbed the blue pokeball from the shelf, and wiped off some of the dust. "Here, but just for a sec!" Lilly nodded her head. She opened the pokeball to find it wasn't empty, out of the blue ball came a sleeping, female, dark-green Trapinch.

"_It's time to eat already?"_ She asked, opening one of her eyes. _"Wha…?"_

Lilly stared, not sure how to react about the shiny Trapinch. "Umm, if you want something to eat, I think I have a little food left." She said.

"_Wait, you understand me?! If you do, then don't buy me, he's a thief. He sells me and then steals me and does it all over again!"_ She warned.

"Really…" Lilly gave a death stare to the guy. "I'd like to buy this pokemon, how much is she?" Lilly asked. It sounded like he had already sold the Trapinch to someone else in this town. All she needed to get this guy in jail was the evidence (Trapinch), and the witness (the person that he soled then stole from.)

"5000! And no less!" He snapped. Lilly gave him the money and returned the Trapinch.

"A wannabe with a Zigzagoon had nothing but gold nuggets." She said.

After walking a good distance and getting a hotel room, Lilly let the Trapinch out. "Hi." She said cheerfully.

"_Didn't you hear me!? You're not going to be able to keep me!"_ She ranted.

"Not if you're in your pokeball. But who said you have to be in it?"

"_Yeah, he wont easily steal you, he'll have to sell poketches."_ Teron said.

Lilly growled slightly. "I'm Lilly, the annoying Cyndaquil is Teron, and the Sunkern is Bebel. Your name is?"

She blinked slightly, not sure what Teron meant. _"I'm Vesta."_

"_Isn't that a region?"_ Teron asked.

"_So!? I was found in Aridian city in Vesta so he named me Vesta! You got a problem with that!?"_ She snapped.

Lilly smiled, a new pokemon was all she needed to get her mind off team Rocket. _"Well, I say we go training, since Vesta is no where near our levels."_ Teron said.

"Good point. Well, I'm not about to tell any of those wannabes about you, so lets go to the park. We should find some real trainers there." Lilly said.

"_You mean I'm really going to train? I'll go against other pokemon, in real battles? Not just mock training?"_ Vesta seemed astounded by the thought. Lilly nodded her head. _"Then lets go!"_

"Well give me a sec! I need to brush my hair and put your pokeball somewhere safe." Lilly said.

*****

"I can't believe she ditched me!" Haku ranted. He had stayed at Celro for a day to find that Lilly had left without saying good-bye or anything really. So he had started his way through route 701. He was about two days behind Lilly, one for the realization, two for the fact Lilly was trying to get out of the wannabe terrain ASAP.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!!!" That's right, this is the same boy who challenged Lilly. Haku let out Pocoh without a word. "Alright!" He tossed out a Draomeaga.

"Use bubble." He said. Pocoh did so, but didn't do that much damage, which caught Haku's attention.

"Sonic boom!" The trainer commanded.

"DODGE IT!" Haku said, realizing that this is not a wannabe trainer. Pocoh did try to dodge, but Draomeaga was just too fast for him. Pocoh fainted in one attack. He quickly returned him and Rennel was next. "Present!" He commanded, now very serious. Rennel tossed the present to Draomeaga, who opened it and found out there was a bomb inside. It did some damage, but Draomeaga still looked in good shape.

"Silver wind!" He commanded. Draomeaga hit Rennel hard; she had fainted. "And that's how we role. Well, you know the rules." He stuck his hand out and Haku gave him half his money. The trainer left, Haku used a couple of revives.

"_That Draomeaga pounded us…"_ Pocoh said.

"He didn't look that old, how can someone who couldn't have been out for more than a year have a Draomeaga?" Haku asked to no one in particular.

*****

Lilly found out two things about the trainers here. One, it never once crossed their minds that they have pokemon that are at least three times the level of anyone's pokemon in Celro, two, their pokemon were all at least three times the level of Vesta. So, after getting burned a few times, she went back to route 701 to battle wannabes.

"Sand attack." Lilly yawns. Vesta kicked some sand on the Zigzagoon.

"Tackle!" The trainer commands. Zigzagoon launches himself towards Vesta, but hits a tree instead. Zigzagoon whimpers in pain.

"Tackle." Vesta tackles him, he faints.

"Noooo!" The trainer whines, returns Zigzagoon, and gives Lilly a wad of cash.

"Please tell me we're done." Lilly whined as the trainer left.

"_You're asking __**us**__?"_ Vesta asked.

"No, it was rhetorical. We're going **now**." Lilly said.

"_What about Vesta, she's still far behind."_ Bebel said.

"We'll do more tomorrow." Lilly replied. "Tonight I'm going to sleep!"

*****

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. If anyone says there's only one Mew, you either haven't seen the first pokemon movie (or the Lucario one), or you truly believe Mew can be in two places at once.**_  
_


	8. Keith and Evolution

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Elfquest, Looney Toons, or Batman. On with the fic!

**Keith and Evolution **

Lilly and her pokemon were in the park, Teron was sunbathing, Bebel and Vesta were playing some version of tag, and Lilly was napping under a tree. A Poochyena came, holding a Dusk Stone in his mouth. He started playing with Bebel and Vesta, both of them didn't care that a Poochyena had just ran in.

"_Uh, hello?"_ Teron said. _"You are?"_ The Poochyena tackled Teron as a response.

"_I'm Taz!"_ He said. Teron thought of the Tasmanian devil from Looney Toons; Insane and out of control. _"I'm gonna kill you now."_

Teron looked over to see Lilly was still sleeping at this point. Taz ran into Teron again and then bit him. Teron ran around to get the psychotic pup off him. Then, after ramming a tree, Taz let go and Teron blasted him with fire. Taz howled then bit his back, wrong move. Teron turned on the flames on his back, causing Taz to get burned in the mouth. Teron then used quick attack, ramming Taz into the tree. "Huh?" Lilly finally woke up. "What's going on?" Taz rammed Teron back.

"Taz! Taz! Come back with that Dusk Stone!" A boy trainer that looked the same age as Lilly ran towards them.

_"NO! Keith no evolve Winnowill!"_ Taz yipped.

"Did that Poochyena just say Winnowill can evolve?" A very sleepy Lilly asked.

_"Yes? What's a Winnowill?"_ Teron asked.

"An elf from a comic book… Since when do elves evolve?" Lilly answered drowsily.

_"Winnowill no elf! Winnowill Murkrow! Keith no evolve Winnowill!"_ Taz stated. The trainer, Keith, finally got to them; Taz kicked some sand at Teron and ran away. _"Keith no win!"_ He yipped as he ran off.

"Where'd he go!? Taz!" Keith stopped and looked at Lilly. "My deepest apologies for whatever Taz did. He's been paranoid lately." Keith bowed slightly towards Lilly.

"_And jealous of me evolving first."_ Winnowill added.

"Okay? Why is your Murkrow named after an Elf Quest character? And why is your Poochyena named after the Tasmanian devil from Looney Toons?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, that… You see, I think that if you name a Pokemon after someone they'll live up to that name." Keith said.

"That makes no sence…" Lilly mumbled. "Winnowill was the worst elf in the comics… Didn't they already have names?" Lilly asked.

"I named her Winnowill because she's the most powerful-"

"And she's evil."

"So? And what do you mean?"

"Don't you understand what they're saying? You do have one of those translator things, don't you?"

"You mean that bracelet? Sonic broke it as soon as I put it on."

"_Who's Sonic?"_ Bebel asked.

"Who's Sonic?" Screech echoed.

"Oh, he's my first pokemon." Keith pulled out a pokeball and let out a Pikachu.

"_Thanto!?"_ Teron asked in surprise.

"_Who's Thanto? I'm Sonic the Shaymin!"_ Teron remembered the Pikachu in the lab, an insane mouse that, Teron thought, had a brain injury. _"Hi Jerry!"_

_"Who's Thanto? And why is Sonic calling you Jerry?"_ Vesta asked.

_"A Pikachu that's insane and sounds exactly like Sonic. Why he's calling me Jerry, well, that's something only the insane can answer."_ The answer, of course, is 42.

_"What's Thanto like?"_ Thanto/Sonic asked.

"_You. I'm Teron, not Jerry."_ Teron said. Taz ran back, no longer holding a dusk stone. He smiled at his trainer as Keith picked him up.

"_We battle Flower-girl now?"_ Taz asked. Lilly stared at the Pooch in confusion.

"_I think he means you."_ Teron responded.

"Okay? Umm. I challenge you to a three on three battle." Lilly said. Keith nodded and let Taz battle first. "Bebel, you're up first." Bebel hopped out in front of Lilly.

"_Yay!"_ She cheered.

"Taz, use bite!" Keith commanded. Taz ran over and bit Bebel hard; she cringed slightly in pain.

"Use Absorb!" Lilly said. Bebel did so, and looked a little better.

"Sand-attack then Howl." Taz kicked sand at Bebel then howled, making him look stronger.

"Rollout!" Bebel started to roll around, hitting Taz several times.

"Bite!" Taz bit her while she was rolling.

"Keep on rolling and use Absorb!" Bebel kept rolling, taking Taz with her. Imagine getting rolled over by a truck over and over again and you'll know how Taz felt. Then Bebel used Absorb, knocking out the small pooch pokemon.

Keith retuned Taz and sent out Winnowill. "The stage's yours, Winnowill. Use Peck!" Winnowill dived down and pecked at Bebel, she fainted.

"Bebel…" Lilly started to look through her backpack, but couldn't find Bebel's pokeball. "Ummm…" She ran out and grabbed Bebel, putting her into her backpack. "Teron, you're up! Use Smoke screen!" Teron ran out and created a cloud of smoke around Winnowill.

"Use Wing Attack!" Winnowill tried to, but missed.

"Use Ember!" Teron blasted out bits of fire at the partially blind crow.

"Night Shade!" Winnowill flew towards Teron, she stared at him, causing Teron to make eye contact. A few seconds passed before Teron started to scream and hold his head.

"Use Quick Attack!" Teron shook his head and ran into Winnowill. Winnowill fell but quickly picked herself up. Teron started to glow, a quick flash made Lilly have to look away. When she looked again, a Quilava took the place of her Cyndaquil.

"Finish him off with Wing Attack!" Winnowill hit Teron hard, knocking him out.

Lilly ran over and picked up Teron. "Vesta, your turn. Use Crunch!" Vesta jumped up and crushed Winnowill's wing.

"Winnowill, return! Sonic, use Quick Attack!" Sonic zoomed in and rammed into Vesta.

"Use Dig!" Vesta dug under ground, Sonic looked around, hoping to find her.

"Use Double Team!" Sonic ran around so fast that there were ten of him. Vesta hopped out of the ground behind one of the Sonics, she bit onto his tail and dove back into the hole. The other Sonics disappeared, while the real one was pulled underground.

"Use ThunderShock, Tail Whip, Growl, use something!" Keith called. Vesta finally came out, unharmed. Sonic, on the other hand, was out-cold. Keith returned Sonic and Lilly congratulated Vesta. Keith gave Lilly a wad of money and left. Lilly pulled out some revives and potions.

*****

_"He's coming…"_ Bebel murmured. _"He's coming for Lilly…"_ Lilly, sadly, didn't hear the seed pokemon's warning.

*****

A/N: Okay, that's this chapter. Also, I was wondering if anyone had Ideas for new pokemon and/or OCs. Here's what I'm asking for; for those who can think of new pokemon, put down their name, type, description, and pokedex info. For those who can come up with an OC, put down their name, species, gender, description, and personality. Please review or give me a pokemon/OC to use. Who do you think "He" is?


End file.
